


Paint Me Like Your French Girls

by beefcakebuck



Category: Captain America, Marvel, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Eventual Sex, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Top Bucky, mention of steve's mother, mention of top steve, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakebuck/pseuds/beefcakebuck
Summary: Bucky comes home to Steve painting in one of his old shirts.





	

“Steve!” Bucky called from the front door of their ratty apartment, “I’m home!” Bucky set the brown paper grocery bags on the meal table and kicked his worn out boots near their pile of stitched up shoes. “There was a sale at the market. Was able to get us a few pints of ice cream for the price of just one!” Bucky continued, hurrying to put the treats in the fridge before they could melt much more. He proceeded into their bedroom once all the newly bought foods were neatly stored away in the old cabinets of the creaky kitchen.

“Ya heard, Stevie?” Bucky entered the room, “Got your favorite ice cream.”

“Did you?” Steve asked, a little preoccupied. He was standing, with his back toward the door, before a new canvas they’d been so graciously lucky to find.

A week ago, it was their day off and Bucky insisted that they’d take a walk down to Steve’s favorite art supply store. Bucky loved watching Steve walk slowly up and down each isle and the way his blue eyes light up when he comes across new shipments and how his small fingers rub gently against the bristles of a brush like he was inspecting them. On their way home, they decided to take the long way, which would take them around the building where the store dumpster was. That was when Bucky looked at Steve with that trouble-maker smile and climbed his ass into the trash. Bucky convinced him to hop in after him to look around for anything good and sure enough, what they found was definitely good.

It was nearly a miracle, honestly. They’ve never been able to find a canvas of Steve’s preference for a reasonable price. Even with both of their incomes combined, they can’t always afford to treat themselves. As much as they wanted to spoil each other, at least a little bit, they normally couldn’t.

Steve was wearing nothing but one of Bucky’s old shirts he used to wear to church until it started to lose its pearly white color and a button or two fell off. He never threw it away though, they never threw any clothes away. Steve’s Ma always used to say that even if it doesn’t fit properly or if it’s lost its original color, it’ll never stop being useful one way or another. And she was always right, God rest her soul.

Bucky leaned up against the door frame, smiling lopsidedly as he gave Steve a once over. Steve’s golden blonde hair fell messily, for it was his day off and he hadn’t left the apartment all day so there was no need to comb it back. Steve held a paint brush at his side, dripping green paint onto the chipping wood floors beneath him, but he was too busy examining his newest creation to notice it splattering a small pile next to his pale feet. On Steve’s boney fingers and near his sharp, darkened knuckles and around his dainty wrists were splotches of the same color, along with different shades. His – Bucky’s old, dirty white, button-up dress shirt was rolled up almost to his pointy elbows, revealing the strips of white and brown and blue and black. The hem of the shirt fell just above mid-thigh, showing off Steve’s long, pasty legs that were, to Bucky’s expectance, also covered in streaks of different colored paint, mostly light and dark blues, revealing the mess he’d made of himself while Bucky was out. His feet were bare and surrounded by a few sheets of old newspaper and small tubes of paint – sealed of course, Steve’s not a wasteful man.

Bucky’s heart felt like it was being squished and squeezed of every last breath it held at the sight of Steve in a shirt that’s way too big for him, with so much paint across his skin you’d think he was the canvas. It wasn’t often he’d come home to Steve painting or sketching or even wearing an item of clothing from Bucky’s side of the closet, so the sight before him was a much appreciated view. He wished he’d draw more and steal his clothes more and walk around half naked more. But they’re both working men and to get nights like these, they have to earn it.

“Come look, Buck, I think I’m finally finished.” Steve wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, not taking his baby blue eyes off the drying painting.

Pulled from his thoughts, Bucky gained control of his legs again and carefully stepped over the scattered tubes of various colored paint, all of which were gifted to Steve by Bucky. Every chance Bucky got, he’d pick up a few tubes of paint he knew Steve didn’t have or sometimes a nice brush if he noticed the bristles on the ones at home were starting to give out. He usually slid them in with his other art supplies or under his pillow or something, so whenever Steve would notice he’d come over and give him a big kiss on the mouth and thank him. Sometimes though, Bucky would hand them to him and smile sheepishly. These times were rare.

He stood behind Steve and gazed over his shoulder.

“Steve…” Bucky whispered, eyes widening just slightly. Steve just grinned ear to ear, still staring at his new piece. It was beautiful, simply beautiful.

“Do you like it, Buck?” Steve looked up at Bucky, growing weary of the silence after Bucky was quiet for longer than he was used to. Bucky nodded quickly, his tan face stretching into a wide smile.

“Yeah, Steve, I love it.” Bucky said softly. “It’s amazing, I- you-” Bucky shook his head, unable to speak any further.

It was a painting of Bucky. It was painting of him from the side, a perfect view of his side profile. He was smiling widely toward the upper left corner of the canvas with his eyes close, almost blissfully. His hair was grown out just a bit, so a few strands of hair looked to have fallen onto his forehead, like Steve said time and time again that he liked. Behind the painting of Bucky was, what looked to be, a forest. Swishes of dark green and the occasional drop of light green swirling around each other beautifully, painting a line of tall pine trees, leaning toward Bucky. Bucky thought Steve painted it this way because he always says the flowers and trees grow toward his smile, like they would for the sun. Behind the trees, was a sky that seemed to swirled like the paint of the trees, here and there with mostly dark blue and a little light blue, accompanied by bright, shining, sparkling stars. Bucky thought nothing of them, for they were dull compared to the thousands of stars Steve held in his eyes.

“Steve,” Bucky breathed, “Ya used your first canvas on me?” Bucky turned to the shorter man. This was the first time Bucky had gotten a good look at Steve’s face since before noon and his heart fluttered in his chest and the next breath he took felt like his very first. He had a few small, smudged streaks of light blue across his cheek.

“’course I did, Buck.” Steve shrugged, like it was no big deal. Because it really wasn’t. “You’re the one that got me new paint colors and brushes and you helped me dig this thing out of the dump last week. Woulda nearly killed myself getting in and out of that dumpster if I went in by myself.” Steve chuckled. “What else would I use it on?” Bucky shrugged, looking back at the painting.

“Maybe your Ma or a nice landscape.”

“Ma woulda wanted me to use it on you. You’re my biggest inspiration when it comes to art, Buck.” Steve admitted. “You take up most of my sketchbook, ya know that.” Bucky thought back to the many pages in Steve’s journal, the many pages of himself. Sleeping, laughing, brushing his teeth, cooking, everything. Bucky truly admired his ability to capture so many things like he was taking a picture.

“Plus, I kinda love you.” Bucky smiled, taking another look at Steve.

“I love you too, punk.” Bucky said, swiping strand of Steve’s bangs out of his eyes, then whispered, “I love you too.”

“I draw you best anyways. There was less of a chance of me screwing up.” Bucky erupted into laughter, sliding his hands around the smaller man, pulling him a step closer. He kissed Steve sweetly and softly, because he hadn’t all day, but it was more of an attempt to show his appreciation.

“Thank you, Steve.” Bucky whispered. “It really is beautiful, definitely one of your best. And not just because it’s of some handsome fellow with a strong jaw and great teeth.” Steve laughed, playfully pushing Bucky off. They both looked back at the painting in comfortable silence.

“Ya gotta put your mark on it.” Bucky said after a moment. “Ya know, your signature or initials, like all the famous artists do.”

“You’re right.” Steve wiped the remaining paint on the inside of his thin wrist. God, Bucky wanted to kiss it. He wanted to kiss him everywhere. Brush his bottom lip over the green splotches on his forearms and against the blue streaks across his thighs. But instead of smothering him with his lips like he wanted to, he took a step back to give Steve the space to bend down and dip one of his thin paint brushes into the white paint tube. He knelt and leaned in, carefully sliding the bristles against the bottom right hand corner of the canvas. Bucky watched his steady artistic hand sweep SGR, in perfect calligraphy. Steve then stood up and smiled.

“Perfect.” He sighed. Bucky nodded.

“We can have it hung up somewhere once it’s finished drying.” Bucky suggests.

“Yeah?” Steve said excitedly. He sounded like he was ten years old on the school yard again and Bucky loved it so he nodded again, smiling.

“Okay.” Steve smiled. But it faltered slightly, making Bucky’s fall right behind it.

“What is it?” Bucky asked. Steve shook his head.

“Nothin’, it’s just that I’m all done, but I wanna keep goin’.” Steve plopped his paintbrush in a cup of water next to the few others that were already soaking. “Don’t have a canvas, it’s taken up by your dumb face.” Steve winked at Bucky’s dramatically offended expression. “Can’t paint the desk, Mrs. Chelsea already promised to buy it for Nancy––ya remember Nancy, right?”

“Brown hair, always in a braid. ‘Bout nine, right?” Steve nodded.

“They’ll be here Wednesday morning to pick it up, by the way.” Steve said, screwing the last of the lids. “Can’t paint the walls, Mr. Castro will kick us out in a split second and we’re finally on track with the bills, I don’t wanna risk anything.” Steve stood with the paint in his hands, carrying them like they were a child.

“What about me?” Bucky asked.

“You?”

“Yeah, why not?” Bucky shrugged, “’m not a big canvas or anything but you could use my back as a substitute, can’t you?” Steve smiled.

“I suppose I can.” Steve swayed slightly. “What’re ya waitin’ for, Buck? Take your clothes off.”  
Bucky chuckled, reaching for the back of his t-shirt to pull it over his head.

“Pants too?” he looked down at Steve, who was now picking through the paints to decide which ones he wanted to use. His legs were curled over one another like a pretzel, hiking up Bucky’s shirt so he could get a glimpse of Steve’s white skivvies. He shrugged.

“I’d lose ‘em. Just so you’re more comfortable.”  
So Bucky unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. Socks too, just for good measure.

“Lay on your stomach right here, I’ll move this.” Steve gestures toward the floor at the foot of the bed where he’d spread a blanket out for Bucky’s sake, then carefully lifted the canvas from its makeshift easel to place it in a secure drying place over on the desk. Bucky laid out across the blanket, folding his elbows to rest his face against his hands. Steve sat himself at his side, dipping his paintbrush into one of the tubes.

“Might be cold.” He said. Bucky felt the cool tip of the brush slide against the middle of his back slowly. He let out a sigh and his eyes fluttered as he watched Steve’s face slip into concentration. He loved the way his eyebrows scrunched together and the way he’d occasionally lick his plump lips, before they fell open, parted only a bit.  
They fell into silence as Steve worked to cover Bucky’s back in whatever colors he wanted. To Bucky, it was strangely therapeutic and relaxing. Bucky’s eyes fell closed when Steve pressed his warm hand into his shoulder to steady himself and didn’t reopen until he heard Steve’s bruised knees shuffling against the wood beneath him, scuffing the red skin even more. Steve was leaning over his body, trying to comfortably reach the other side of Bucky’s back without crawling around.

“Wanna just sit on me?” Bucky said, voice soft and low.

“Hm?” Steve hummed, distracted.

“Just sit on my ass.” Bucky said, swaying his ass in his black underwear. Steve giggled at the sight.

“If you wanted me to be on top, all ya had to do was ask, Buck.” Bucky laughed.

“It’ll be easier, is all.” Bucky said. “And if ya wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask.” Steve laughed and continued to smile down at him.

“What?”

“Nothin’. You’re just a handsome guy.” Steve shrugged. Bucky’s cheeks turned a light shade darker. He’s always complimented on his looks, by girls and elderly women, but hearing Steve tell him how good looking he is, that? That was different for some reason.

Steve leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to Bucky’s temple and he was out of sight. Bucky slightly wished he hadn’t given him the idea to plop down on his ass like he was doing right now, because now he couldn’t watch his pink tongue poke out to wet his pretty red lips every few minutes.

“Ya got a nice, cushion-y ass, Buck.” Steve complimented, wriggling a bit, earning a chuckle. Steve had his knees on the floor, pressed just above Bucky’s hips, his feet at his thighs.

Steve continued, swiping the paint brush across Bucky’s back. Some in quick, sure strokes, others in slow, cautious drags. He’d pause every now and then to change the color of paint. After twenty minutes of soft breathing and paint-switching, Steve set the paint brush down and leaned forward and started to blow on Bucky’s back. Bucky hummed, drawing his elbows closer. Steve blew cool air against the paint for seconds more, before he sat back on Bucky’s ass, giving it one last look. He nodded to himself before crawling off and beside Bucky and kissed his cheek.

“All done.” Steve smiled. “Come look in the mirror.”

In the bathroom, Bucky looked over his shoulder to see the paint across his back. It was a pine tree centered on his spine, its branches sprouting out to touch the rest of Bucky’s warm skin. Bucky smiled at it.

“C’I do you next?” Bucky asked. “I’m not a painter like you but it’s really relaxing.”  
Steve shrugged his bony shoulders, “Okay.”

With Steve on his back, in his underwear, on the blanket and Bucky straddling his thighs, they fell into another session of silence. Bucky picked up the paintbrush and stroked the dripping bristles across Steve’s pale chest. Steve watched Bucky’s eyebrows draw closer together just slightly and his bottom lip trap itself between his teeth. Bucky looked up at Steve and caught his eye along with his adoring smile.

“What’re ya lookin’ at, punk?” Bucky asked, “It’s harder than it looks!” Steve only laughed and Bucky rolled his eyes, then kissed him on the mouth once before he continued.  
Steve closed his eyes and put one hand behind his head, resting the other just above Bucky’s knee. He concentrated on his breathing and the brushing against his chest and the weight on his thighs.

“You’re right, it’s relaxing.” Steve said softly, voice smooth like silk, deep like the ocean.

Bucky rested his left hand beside Steve’s head as he leaned forward to comfortably paint his defined collar bone. He was only painting a white star across his chest because he doesn’t have a painter’s hand like Steve. He has a good eye though. Whenever Steve and Bucky were out for a walk in the woods or around the neighborhood, Bucky’s usually the one to find Steve nice scenery to draw.

That’s why Steve’s saving up money he earns from working at the diner two streets over and the newspaper stand on the corner to get him one of those fancy cameras.  
Steve knows he’s a handful. Not only is he sassy and snarky, but he’s also dangerously stubborn and being so stubborn only gets him into fights and arguments all over town nearly every day, which is why he hopes buying Bucky a camera will make up for every mess he’s had to help Steve out of, on top of all the brushes and paints he refuses to stop buying. Steve will surprise him with film whenever he has a few extra dollars in his pocket and if he gets lucky, he’ll have enough money one day to buy Bucky one of those camera stands. Steve smiles at the thought of having Bucky’s photos hung all around their shitty apartment, along with numerous canvases of Steve’s undeniably beautiful art. But until then, Steve lays quiet and still as Bucky blows cool air on the white paint. His nipples perk up so discreetly, Bucky barely noticed. But he does.

He rinsed the remaining white paint off the brush and dips the bristles into blue. Bucky outlines the star carefully and covers the rest of his chest. He discards the brush carefully and leans down to kiss just above Steve’s collar bone, earning a soft sigh.

“Done already?” Steve whispered, eye still closed.

“Mhm.” Bucky sat up, pulling Steve with him, only to receive a playful groan of disapproval. He looked down at his chest and smiled.

“Why a star, Buck?” He asked.

“Dunno. First thing that came to mind.” Bucky said. “C’I do your back?” Bucky asked, the corners of his perfect mouth lifted just a bit.

“Can’t really say no to that smile, can I?” Bucky shook his head, smiling cockily. Steve rolled his eyes, but his own smile remained. He turned onto his stomach, careful not to scratch the dry paint off his chest even though they’d have to wash it off later anyway. Bucky seated himself on Steve’s thighs, knees against his torso, feet near his ankles.

“The only place on your body that has any meat is your ass, Stevie.” Bucky gave Steve’s cheek a small squeeze, earning a laugh.

“And you’ve got a bit on your pretty lips too.” Bucky leaned down near Steve’s face and kissed him. He slipped his mouth around Steve’s thick bottom lip and sucked on it gently. Steve groaned softly, leaning forward for more, but Bucky sat up again. Steve sighed.

“Ya know,” Bucky whispered, “One day, your asthma won’t wake you up in the middle of the night and your bones won’t ache all the time and it won’t be easy for you to catch a cold. You’ll be healthier than you’ve always been.”

“Think so?” Steve asked quietly.

“Know so.” Bucky said confidently, even though they both knew it was very unlikely. Doctors say Steve will probably be this way forever.

“One day,” Bucky started, “We’re gonna be in a nice apartment. One that doesn’t creak with every step and the faucets don’t get leaky every few weeks. It’s gonna have a nice living room, one with a big window so we can just pull back the curtains and the whole room is full of light.” The light would be nothing compared to Steve of course, just as the stars are. Bucky dipped his brush into more paint.

“The tub will be big enough for both of us to fit, so you don’t have to sit in my lap every time we wanna bath together.” He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Steve’s ear.  
“Even though I love when you sit in my lap.” Steve rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide the smile on his face.

“The bathroom will have a big mirror so we can both brush our teeth in the morning side by side, instead of having to take turns. The kitchen will be wide enough to fit a few friends at once.”

“Will the fridge light work, Buck?” Steve asked softly.

“It will. And so will the pipes to the sink.” Steve smiled. “It’ll be a two-bedroom too.”

“Why?” Steve asked.

“Why?” Bucky smiled wider. “Well, you see, Steve, you gotta have a place to put all your fancy easels and canvases and expensive paints and brushes. Can’t have those things hidden in the closet, not in this apartment.” Bucky explained.

“Like an art studio?”

“Exactly like an art studio.” Bucky said. “It’ll have a big window like the living room too so you can paint the view in the morning or in the afternoon or in the evening. The whole joint will be covered in your art, Steve.”

“We can put a painting of Ma in the living room. And one of you in the hallway. And the small canvases can be lined up nice and neat in the bathroom or in the kitchen.” Steve added, thoughtfully, careful not to mention how he’d like to have Bucky’s photos hung in frames across the apartment too.

“Anywhere and everywhere you want.” Bucky said. “We’ll have it one day, Steve. One day.”

They fell into slice, both smiling gently to themselves. Minutes later, Bucky finished painting black across Steve’s upper back, across his pointy shoulder blades, halfway down his spine. He blew until the paint was dry and proceed with white paint. In capital letters, he wrote his name, big and bold across his relaxed shoulder blades. BUCKY.

“All done.” He whispered into Steve’s ear before kissing the back of his neck softly. His lips felt like a breath against his skin, rather than a kiss. It sent shivers down Steve’s curved spine. Bucky palmed Steve’s shoulders, ran his hands down to his elbows and back up.

It’s been weeks. Weeks since they’ve had each other and Bucky misses kissing Steve’s skin all over until he begs him to “quit foolin’ around” and take him already. His cock grew a bit harder at the thought. Steve bit down on his bottom lip and got a slight taste of Bucky from when he bit onto it earlier. He licked at it, yearning for more.

“Buck,” he breathed, “kiss me.” He lifted his weight onto his arms and turned just a bit to meet Bucky for a desperate kiss. Bucky grinded his now fully-hard member against Steve’s round ass, sighing into his mouth.

“Do you wanna be on top tonight?” he whispered against his lips. He’s never been on top before. He jokes about it but he’s never followed through, but Bucky’s not against it. The thought of having Steve inside him for the first time scared him but not enough to be afraid of it. On the contrary though, Steve hummed his disagreement, shifting to sit on his butt, facing Bucky.

“Not tonight.” Steve whispered back. “I want you to take me like you always do. I miss you.” Bucky smiled and kissed him again, softer this time.

Bucky reached under the bed and pulled out their box of miscellaneous things to dig out their can of Vaseline. When he crawled back to Steve, he saw him nibbling his pretty lip. Bucky smiled and kissed him again, taking his bottom lip into his mouth to get his own share of nibbling. While doing so, the first two fingers of each hand dipped into Steve’s skivvies and pulled them away, inch by inch. He looked down at Steve’s cock and saw a bit of precum shining on his tip that made a groan catch in his throat. Without much warning, he swooped down quickly and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. Steve gasped, back arching slightly at the sudden pleasure.

“Oh God, oh God.” Steve moaned.

Bucky had one hand around the base of Steve’s member and the other gripping his small hip. Steve watched with his mouth hung open as Bucky reached below his balls to massage his tight hole. Steve groaned softly. He wanted it so bad but if he went any faster, it would hurt so he just kept watching and breathing heavy and willing himself not to make any noise.

Bucky pulled off and Steve felt like he could breathe again. He coated his fingers with the Vaseline set beside them. Steve laid himself out on the blanket comfortably while Bucky placed his pale legs loosely around his waist. Bucky rubbed his finger over his hole again to loosen the muscle. He did this for a moment, then started pushing his first finger inside. Steve breathed hard through his nose, biting his lip. Bucky pushed his finger in and out until he thought he was loose enough for a second one. When he slipped it inside, Steve shifted uncomfortably. It’s been nearly a month since he’s been prepped. Whenever Steve wakes up with a little problem between his legs, Bucky’s off at work already and whenever Bucky comes home from thinking of having Steve all day, he’s already sleeping. So lately, they’ve had to take care of themselves.

“Ya doin’ okay, Steve?” Bucky asked, slowing the pull and push of his fingers. Steve nodded, meeting his eyes for a moment.

Bucky added a third finger very slowly, watching Steve’s facial expressions, scanning for any sign of pain. When the only thing he saw was a bit of face-scrunching, he continued. After a moment of fucking Steve with his fingers, Steve began to squirm.

“I think I’m ready, Buck.” Steve said, looking up at him. Bucky nodded, removing his fingers to slick up his cock.

“C’mere.” Steve mumbled, reaching a hand toward Bucky for him to come closer. Bucky obliged, kissing him softly, while lining himself up. Steve nodded quickly.

“Yeah, yeah, keep going.” So he did. He pushed in little by little, listening to Steve gasp and grunt every few seconds until he finally bottomed out. Steve kissed him, licking into his mouth, with his hands tangled in his messy hair.

Bucky waited for Steve to grind his hips down, as a sure sign it was okay for him to start moving. Bucky’s hips rolled back, then forward, slowly driving his hard cock into Steve’s body. Steve’s head fell back, releasing a soft moan. Bucky buried his face in Steve’s neck, sucking and kissing and licking like a mad man, all while rolling his devilish hips back and forth into Steve.

The girth of Bucky’s cock was maddeningly thick and it drove Steve crazy. His length was about three inches longer than Steve’s in comparison but it made all the difference. The size of Bucky’s cock stretched Steve’s small hole deliciously and it was easy for Bucky to slide back and forth against his sensitive area without actually fucking into it. Which was good because Steve gets noisy.

Bucky kept their foreheads pressed together as he fucked Steve slow and steady. Steve’s heavy breaths mixed with Bucky’s, making one single breath. Bucky’s hands were pressed against the blanket beneath them, on either side of Steve’s head, while Steve’s hand was tangled in Bucky’s dark hair, the other wrapped around his broad back.

“You’re always––so tight, Stevie.” Bucky breathed. He grunted softly, rotating his hips once or twice before he proceeded to fuck Steve. Steve gasped and moaned and grunted and tried to make out a few words, but he couldn’t, not when Bucky was fucking deeper with every push in, making room and burying his cock farther inside him. Bucky moaned when Steve lifted his hips a bit, clenching his raw hole desperately. Bucky kissed Steve’s lips once before he sat up on his knees. Steve frowned at the loss of warm skin against his own but Bucky took both of his hands and pulled him against his lap.

“Oh, hello.” Steve smiled and Bucky laughed.

“Hello there.” He mumbled against Steve’s mouth before kissing him again.

With Steve’s hands wrapped securely around Bucky’s neck and his feet planted on either side, Bucky took ahold of his thin hips and lifted him up and pulled him back down effortlessly, pushing directly into Steve’s sweet spot. Steve gasped loudly into Bucky’s mouth, fingers digging into the skin of his back and neck to hold his face close to his own. Bucky never fucks him into that area for a good reason but it always feels so good when he does it accidentally. This wasn’t an accident though.

“Buck…” Steve whispered, eyes closed, mouth open in complete bliss as Bucky moved Steve’s body back and forth over his cock. Bucky watched his face, making sure this wasn’t too much for him.

“Bucky…” Steve whispered again, this time with his eyes open. He looked sleepy with pleasure, like he was about to pass out.

“I can stop if you want me to.” Bucky said. Steve shook his head.

“No––God no, feels so good, Buck.” Steve slurred his words. “I’ll try ta be quiet.” Bucky smiled at how woozy Steve looked. He loved making him feel this way.

“I like it when you get loud.” Bucky smiled and Steve did too and leaned forward to press his forehead to Bucky’s.

“I love you.” He whispered. Bucky held his hips tighter, pulling his onto his lap and held him there. Steve gasped softly and bit his bottom lip.

“I love you too, Steve.” Bucky smiled, kissing Steve’s lips over and over again, admitting his love between their lips every time they parted, until he had him giggling like a child. Bucky chuckled and kissed him again, longer this time. He resumed lifting Steve’s hips and pulling him down steadily, causing Steve to moan into their sweet kiss. Every few minutes, Bucky swayed Steve’s hips left and right and every time he did, Steve would grunt and clench his hole.

Steve met Bucky’s lust-blown eyes and nearly came at the sight of how dark they’d grown. Bucky leaned forward, giving his neck wet, open mouthed kisses. Steve lifted his chin and sighed at the warmth of Bucky’s lips covering his skin. Bucky held his waist even tighter and moved his body to take his cock just a bit faster and Steve bit his lip to stifle a groan.

“Oh my god.” Steve slurred, Bucky barely understood what he was even saying.

Bucky leaned back, meeting his eyes again. Steve’s eyebrows were drawn together and his red lips were parted, panting and gasping and moaning and saying Bucky’s name over and over again because it was all so much, so overwhelming but it felt so good.

“Close, ‘m close.” He breathed, tightening the grip he had on Bucky’s hair, digging his nails into the muscles of his back. Bucky laid Steve out again, kissing at his jaw and neck and collar bone. He rolled his hips forward a little faster and wrapped his right hand around Steve’s neglected cock. Steve gasped and jerked his hips upward at the sudden attention. Bucky stroked, fucking him simultaneously. Steve whimpered desperately, jerking his hips down and forward, silently begging for more, begging for his release. Bucky heard his silent plea and fucked into him a little faster and a bit harder.

“Fuck, fuck,” Steve panted, tightening his arms around Bucky and his legs around his waist.

Bucky sped up a little more, pounding into his sensitive, sweet spot even harder. Steve’s head fell back and his mouth fell open as he came with a shout of Bucky’s name. He painting his pale torso with streaks of thick release, some spurting onto Bucky. Steve’s back was arched, head tilted back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth fallen open, gasping as the shock of his orgasm flowed throughout his small body, causing his limbs to shake. Bucky watched Steve come undone a thousand times, but every time was like the first time. Steve was so beautiful. His deep blue eyes were rolled back, his skin was pale, with the exception of his flushed cheeks and bitten-up neck. His lips were wet and red, his nipples hard and standing at attention.

“Oh my god, Steve, oh my––, ah ah––” And Bucky came with a loud groan into Steve’s neck, rocking forward feverishly as he emptied into Steve’s body, holding him against his body tightly. Steve sighed at the feeling of Bucky’s cum filling him up. Once Bucky’s breathing evened out, he kissed Steve’s mouth sweetly.

“Good?” He asked, brushing a few sweaty strands of Steve’s hair out of his eyes that still looked dazed. Steve laughed.

“Better’an good, Buck. It was amazing.” He said, running his fingers through Bucky’s damp hair. Bucky smiled happily and pressed a few kisses to Steve’s mouth.

\----

In the tub, between Bucky’s legs, rested against his chest, Steve fell asleep to him playing with strands of his hair, humming a simple tune.

**Author's Note:**

> as an apology for my shit writing, here are good visual preferences:
> 
> [pic.twitter.com/CE9GBuG4TZ](https://t.co/CE9GBuG4TZ)
> 
> — gay gifs (@gaygifsex) [July 25, 2016](https://twitter.com/gaygifsex/status/757384656773713921)
> 
> here's a good reference. of course, the pace was a little slower
> 
> [pic.twitter.com/7Ki05fyAlM](https://t.co/7Ki05fyAlM)
> 
> — gay gifs (@gaygifsex) [August 3, 2016](https://twitter.com/gaygifsex/status/760905483179876352)
> 
> and here's my personal favorite. steve's pale and quite small while bucky's body is large and darker in comparison and his hands are all over him 
> 
> [pic.twitter.com/7frmyQTNuh](https://t.co/7frmyQTNuh)
> 
> — gay gifs (@gaygifsex) [November 1, 2016](https://twitter.com/gaygifsex/status/793598791270043648)
> 
> this is after steve says he's close and bucky lays him down again
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading! leave a comment, would ya?


End file.
